Thunderstorms
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Thunderstorms always scared Sonny Monroe. Chad Dylan Cooper knew that. CHANNY! Please Read and Review!


**_I hope you guys like it. The idea hit me this morning, when it was storming and my power went off. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Shoot!" I mumbled running across my apartment, to plug up my dying cell phone.

As I ran, another flash of lightning shown through my curtains. I hate thunderstorms.

Especially when its like 2:00 in the morning. I used to crawl up with my mom in her room when there were thunderstorms, and we would play games, or lay underneath the covers until it was all over.

But now things are different. After my mom met her new boyfriend, Greg, she started acting different. Greg and my mom would hit me for no reason, just for the fun of it.

My mom moved back to Wisconsin last month, because she didn't like it out here, and people were starting to get suspicious of the bruses. She told me I had to stay to support her and Greg.

So now I live all by myself in this stupid apartment. No one knows that I live by myself though. My mom said that if she found out I told anyone that I (a barely 16 year old girl) was living by myself, she would come after me.

Or worse, she would send Greg after me. So that's how I ended up in this predicament.

I plugged my phone up just in time to keep it from dying. Then, I walked into my kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water, as I was headed back to the living room, another flash of lightning struck, and the whole house went dark.

I screamed, stumbling over my coffee table, and found myself on the floor, not wanting to get up.

**Chad's POV**

I heard the thunder roar. Its 2 in the morning, and I don't know why, but I can't sleep.

I'm not one who gets scared over thunderstorms. I mean, I'm 17 years old, and my parents are home maybe 30 days out of the year, I'm not one to scare easily.

I can usually sleep through anything, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Something doesn't feel right. I bent down and grabbed my phone off of my bedside table. I looked down to see a few messages from Portlyn and Selena. I rolled my eyes and pressed view later. I hit the 2 on my speed dial, and hesitated before pressing send.

_"Hey, It's Sonny! I can't talk right now, but leave me a message and I'll make sure to get back to you! Oh, and if this is Chad, Oh, were so good!"_

It went straight to voicemail, meaning her phone was dead. Just as I was checking my messages from Portlyn, the power went out. I got up, walked down the hallway, and flipped on the emergency generator. As power flooded my house, I looked out the window.

As far as I could see, there were no lights. And I live on a huge hill overlooking the whole city.

I was about to lay down, when something hit me. Last time we were at the studio, we were working late, and it was storming. The power went off and Sonny started flipping out. She's scared of storms.

I jumped up, throwing on a Blue Hollister T-Shirt, and dark wash AE jeans, slid on a pair of flip-flops, grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone, and jogged out to my garage, not even bothering to look at or brush my hair.

(I know. Totally un-Chad Dylan Cooper-ish, but I don't care right now. I have to get to Sonshine.)

I jumped in my convertible Porsche, and rolled up the top as I was pulling out into the pouring rain. It usually takes about 10 minutes to get to Sonny's apartment and maybe 15 in the rain. Somehow, I got there in 8.

As I was walking up the steps to her room, a thought hit me, what's her mom gonna think? Her car wasn't out in the parking lot. Maybe she's gone for the weekend. I don't know, but I've gotta make sure Sonny's okay.

I knocked at first, but then decided she probably couldn't hear me through the storm, so I reached down, grabbing the key underneath the mat, and unlocked the door.

I walked in, and it was pitch black, like the rest of the building, so I used my phone for light. I walked around until I found some matches, and then I lit a few of the candles, lighting up the room.

I looked around and noticed something by the coffee table. As I got closer, I realized it wasn't just something. It was Sonny. I dropped my phone and picked her up and took her and laid her on her huge king size bed.

"Sonny? Sonshine? C'mon, please wake up?" I begged. I walked to her bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, wetting it and taking it back into her room. I gently laid it on her forehead.

"Please Sonshine. Please Wake up" I begged with tears in the corner of my eyes.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to hear water running in my bathroom, I realized I was in my bed. I don't remember getting back in bed. I started to panic, wondering who was in my bathroom, when I saw Chad come out. I closed my eyes back, wondering what he would do. He laid a wet cloth on my head and gently stroked my arm.

"Please Sonshine. Please Wake up" He whispered softly.

"You know. I love you Sonny. I always have. Ever since the first day you came in, even though I act like you annoy me, I really just get annoyed because you're so perfect.

No one could ever compare to you. Your beautiful dark brown eyes, and perfect shiny hair. The way your smile lights up a whole room. It's all pretty envious. Please wake up, so that I can tell you this to your face." He begged.

It sounded like he was crying, and I wanted to know if he was. So I squinted my eyes, and let them flutter open like I had been sleeping. "Ch-Chad?" I asked, sounding confused.

**Chad's POV**

"SONSHINE!" I whisper/yelled. "Your awake," I whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I hate thunderstorms," she said, looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Its okay. I'm here now. Where is your mom?" I asked her, her head still on my chest. "She- She left me. I live here alone now." She said, crying into my chest. I just rubbed her back, whispering softly in her ear, "it'll be okay" over and over again.

"Look, we'll take care of your mom situation tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some sleep." I looked down at her tearstained cheeks. "P-Please don't leave me." She said, pulling my arm. "Leave my house, with power, to come sit in a dark, empty apartment?" I said sarcastically.

Sonny looked up at me with hurt on her face. "Sonshine, I was just kidding, I would never leave you, I said, pulling back the blanket and crawling up next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and settled in to sleep.

Then, before I could dose off, she turned, so that my arms were still around her, but she was facing me. "Hey Chad?" She said sweetly. "Yeah Sonshine?" She bent up, and kissed me before snuggling into my chest.

"I love you too." She mumbled into my chest.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. _****_J please review. If I get enough reviews, I might make a sequal, about what they do about Sonny's "Mom Situation". Thanks for reading. _****_J_**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Whitni_**


End file.
